Photoelasticity is a property of certain materials that is used for stress analysis of materials in the fields of scientific measurement and mechanical engineering. Prior methods of using photoelasticity involve measurements of stress distribution within structures.
Needs exist for toys and entertainment devices that amuse as well as to stimulate an interest in science and engineering in children and adults.